Duncan and Piper
by Aria216
Summary: I know we all ship Duncan and Courtney...but what if a sassy little hunter girl came in and shook things up? Can Duncan keep a secret? Is Piper Viper really the little prickly pear she tries to be? Find out in this small little drabble that will leave you smiling.


Piper and Duncan

"And your next movie challenge will be…" Chris's obnoxious voice rang loudly in the campers ears as everyone dreaded his next words. "A Crime Scene Detective slash Police flick!" Everyone groaned in irritation.

"Is that even a real genre?" Heather grumbled with her annoying cheerleader voice.

"It's about as real as your hair, Toothpick." Piper snickered to herself. Heather glared over at her, but kept her mouth shut. Duncan smiled over at Piper.

"Dude…brutal man." Geoff fist bumped her and Piper grinned evilly.

"Anywayyyy…." Chris glared at them, daring them to steal his spot light again. "The partners for this challenge will be Gwen and Heather, Courtney and Justin, Beth and Lindsay, ….." The list went on and on. The very last partnership turned out to be Duncan and Piper. Duncan raised his eyebrows seductively at Piper and she stuck her tongue out at him. Chris smiled at the awkward campers and continued. "Your first challenge is to get the full mug shot of your assigned partner. That means that both eyes have to be open and there has to be a full on shot with a side profile. And again…both eyes need to be clearly _visible_." Chris leaned his neck out and wiggled his eyebrows at Piper. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Mmmmm….that means I will finally be able to see both those pretty eyes of yours huh Roadkill?" Duncan gently tilted Piper's chin up with his finger and smiled deviously down at her. She narrowed her one eye and bit down on his finger with such force that she tasted blood.

"No you won't!" She screamed as she sprinted away towards the forest. Duncan sat there with his throbbing finger and a pained expression.

*_Fizzzz Confessional*_

"Well hey…I mean it isn't the first time that Piper has tasted my blood….She's like a shark, the more taste she gets the more of you she wants…" Staring at his bandaged finger, Duncan's angry expression fades to a promiscuous smirk.

*_Fizzzzz we r back*_

"Ok campers! Try not to let your partner take your mug shot ok? Here are you cameras." Tossing one disposable camera to each camper, Chris smiled and pointed at them dramatically. "Aaaaaand….Go!" Courtney dove on top of Justin and turned his face sideways for his mug shot. Lindsay ran from Beth screaming and Heather pulled her wig around to cover her face. Duncan smiled creepily down at the camera.

"Oh Piper!" His blue pupils shrank with determination. "Uncle Duncan wants to take your picture!" He stood up and walked over in the direction that Piper had fled. "And the best part is…she left before she could get a camera!" Duncan slapped his hand on his forehead and laughed happily to himself.

_*Epic Scene Switch*_

"Hahaha….yes! And the predator corners her prey!" Piper narrowed her eyes as she honed in on her prize. She was sneaking into the girls cabin, with a fiery determination to borrow Courtney's beloved PDA device. "Since I didn't get a camera, I am sooo lucky to have Duncan as a partner!" Casually browsing through all of Courtney's lawyer cases, Piper shrieked with joy when she found what she was looking for. "Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes! Thank you Courtney!" Since Duncan had literally come from Juvenile Prison, his mug shot was already in the books! With a simple touch of the insta-print button, Piper was holding a fresh copy of Duncan's mug shot in her shaking hands.

"What do you think you are doing Hunter Girl?" Piper's blood froze in her veins. "Step away from my PDA…I will sue you for every cent you have if you damage it!" Piper turned around slowly and scratched the back of her head with nervousness.

"Oh..H-hey there Courtney…"

"Just what exactly were you doing?" Courtney glared over at her, swiping the device from her hands.

"I was just….just…." Piper bit her bottom lip trying to think. Suddenly, an idea brightened up her face. "I was checking the wind patterns for next week."

"The wind patterns?" Courtney raised her eyebrows in confusion and doubt.

"Yeah…yeah the wind patterns of course! Its always good for a hunter to prepare for the proper wind direction!" Piper's smile was horrendously guilty and suspicious; however before Courtney could question her further, Piper sprinted out the door. "I'm really sorry and I won't use it again I swear!" Courtney simply scratched her head and stared down at her PDA in utter confusion.

*_Fizzz Confessional*_

"Ok…that girl, is like totally freaky." Courtney crossed her legs and stared at the wall. "I know she was using my PDA for something else…but for what?"

_*Fiiiizzzzzz and we r back*_

"Yes, I got it! Wooohoooo!" Piper danced around with her tiny printed picture singing happily to herself. Suddenly, a tiny slip of paper drifted down from the nearest tree she was under. Piper jumped back in surprise and pointed her giant rifle at the paper before it even landed. When she realized it wasn't a threat, she breathed deeply with relief, put her tremendous rifle away, and bent down to pick up the small letter.

In very scribbled writing, there was a tiny note addressed to 'Roadkill', Duncan's nickname for Piper that made her angry whenever he said it. The note read,

Roadkill,

I really need your help! Someone is trying to get me and I'm hiding from them. Please meet me in the warehouse from the Alien movie set if you want me to survive. I think they might vote me off. If you care, please hurry. You are the only one I can trust.

Thanks, Duncan

Piper narrowed her one blue eye and her bangs fell farther over her face. She squinted at the note and turned it sideways.

"Duncan's so full of crap its sick…" Piper put her hands on her hips and let out a disinterested 'Hmmph.' "If he thinks that I am just going to come running to help him then he is gravely mistaken. Honestly, who does he think I am? Does he really believe that I would be so stupid and care so much as to…." Piper looked up into the trees for a second and scratched her chin in thought. "But what if he really does get voted off…he would go back to Juve….Well, maybe I'll just go check on him…" Piper sprinted away into the bushes, clutching the letter near her chest.

*_Fizzzz confessional*_

"I wasn't worried." Piper crossed her arms and flipped her hair down farther over her right eye. "I mean it was obviously a trap of some kind to get my mug shot right?" Piper's eyes widen and she stares at the camera. "Right? I mean he wouldn't really get voted off…would he?" She closes her eyes casually and sits back down. "Not that I would care if he did…" Looks sadly down at hands. "I wouldn't care one bit…"

_*Fizzzzz and we r back*_

Piper cautiously stepped into the old echoing warehouse. Her eye narrowed in the dim light. "Hey Stud! If this is your idea of a trap then it is a really crappy attempt!" Piper angrily placed one hand on her hip as the other hand waved the crumpled note up in the air. "I mean come on, someone is out to get you? What do you take me for? Why on earth would I even care if you get voted off?"

"If you didn't care so much then why are you here, Roadkill?" Suddenly, Duncan swung down on a rope from the ceiling screaming like a Native Amazonian warrior. Piper simply closed her eyes and casually stepped to the side, dodging him completely. Duncan grimaced as his nose smashed into the opposite wall and he slid down onto the cold metal floor. Rubbing his head, he groaned in pain as the rope drifted down softly onto his head.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Piper walked over and put her foot on top of Duncan's already throbbing nose. He looked up at her boot and frowned with irritation coating his voice.

"I will stop calling you Roadkill when you stop calling me Stud." His frown suddenly spread into a wide devious smirk. "So why did you come if you weren't worried, huh beautiful?" He batted his eyelashes teasingly which made Piper push down harder on his nose.

"I came….because…" Piper tapped her chin in thought. "Because once a hunter spots a blood trail she can't help but follow it!" Piper shoved Duncan's note into his face. There was a smidgen of blood on the corner from his wounded finger. Duncan wiggled out from under her boot and stood up slowly dusting himself off.

"Whatever you say Roadkill." He smiled and turned around to face her. "You were so worried that I would get voted off that you walked into an obvious trap! Just admit it!"

_*Fizzzz Confessional*_

"Piper is so fun to tease!" Duncan reached his hands behind his head and casually laid back in the chair. "I mean that girl has a come back for anything you will say! But whenever you ask her about me, she gets all flustered and redder than a cherry." Duncan smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Its pretty cute actually."

_*Fizzzzz we r back*_

"The only thing I will admit is that you are a complete looser who has a 'Space for Rent' sign up where your brain should be!" Piper's hands turn to fists as she glares over at the smiling punk. Duncan put his hand up on his forehead and gave a hearty laugh.

"Pahahahahaha….oh man you have just got something to say about everything don't cha?" He breathed teasingly.

"And you have just about got two cans of pea soup spilled on your head _now don't cha_?" Piper retorted back mimicking Duncan's mocking tone. Duncan narrowed his eyes and growled at her. His green Mohawk practically glowed in the dim light and Piper smiled as she realized her insult had finally sunk in.

"You know what? One day I'm going to say something that will leave the sharpest tongue on the island speechless!" Duncan growled at her like a dog and glared into her fiery blue eye. She simply crossed her arms and growled back.

"Ha! That will also be the day when I decide to hammer a nail into my eyebrow and wear a dog collar!" Piper smiled as Duncan's face got red with frustration. Suddenly, Duncan's red face faded and he suddenly smiled evilly. Piper looked at him confused, wondering what caused such a change in mood.

"Well what do you say to this, _sweetheart_? It is painfully obvious that you are in _looove _with me!" Duncan leaned in and his words practically stung Piper in the heart.

"WHAT!?" Piper's eyes widened in complete shock and Duncan saw his opportunity. He leapt on top of her and pinned her to the ground with his knees.

_*Fizzzz confessional*_

"Looking back, I kinda feel bad about using Piper's feelings against her. I mean the girl is literally falling over herself to flirt with me and yet ignore me at the same time. She tries so hard to ignore her feelings you know?" Duncan cupped his chin in his hands. "What can I say, Duncan drives the ladies wild."

_*Fizzzzz we r back*_

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Piper squirmed and shrieked as Duncan got a tighter grip on her waist.

"Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night doll face." Duncan grunted as Piper's knee jammed up into his danger zone. Gritting his teeth and trying to keep her still, Duncan reached for Piper's camo hat that lightly pushed her blonde bangs to cover her right eye. Piper's eye widened and she quickly grabbed her hat and pulled it down hard on her head. "Aw c'mon Piper! Its just one picture! I want that million dollars just as much as you do!" Duncan was now in a full out tug-of-war with Piper's hat and Piper.

"No! You can't see my face! No one can! Especially not you!" Piper desperately yanked on her hat and pulled with all her strength to cover her eye.

"Jeez you are strong for a girl!" Duncan grit his teeth and shut his eyes, pulling with all his might. Piper's eye was also squeezed shut as her knuckles grew white from gripping the hat's rim so hard.

"Please don't, Duncan! Please don't look!" Piper was practically begging him with her voice.

"What is the big deal anyway?" Duncan yanked with a final grunt and the stretched out hat was sent flying across the floor. Duncan smiled evilly with triumph at the hat and distractedly reached for his camera.

"Duncan! Don't!" Piper whispered pitifully. He ignored her and casually brushed her bangs out of the way. As soon as the right side of her face came into sight, Duncan gasped and his pupils shrunk. The camera dropped out of his hand and he was sitting there with his mouth wide open.

"Whoa…." Was all he could manage to whisper.

All the way from Piper's forehead to her bottom lid was a long hideous scar that crossed right over her eyelid. Her eye was scrunched closed and had a greyish colored puss encrusted around the lid. The combination between Piper's camo hat and expertly styled golden side bangs had hidden her secret from everyone on the entire island all this time until now. Biting her lip and sighing deeply, a small tear climbed its way over into Piper's left eye. However, before it had a chance to fall, it disappeared after a few panicked blinks. An awkward silence followed afterwards with Duncan and Piper simply staring at each other, unsure of how to react to this shared secret. Duncan spoke first.

"Dude…th-that's a gnarly scar…" He stammered, his blue eyes never leaving Piper's blemished face. A small grin spread on his own face as he leaned in for a closer look. "I'm serious man, that is sick! I mean it goes almost all the way across your face! I can't believe no one knew about…" Duncan's curious finger began to rise up to feel the deep crevice in Piper's skin, when she intercepted his hand roughly by digging her nails into his wrist and pulling down forcefully.

"Don't touch it!" Piper hissed through clenched teeth. Duncan pulled his hand away from her tough grasp and rubbed the nail marks on his skin.

"Alright, alright, jeez. Rip my skin off why don't you?" Duncan grimaced as he rubbed the small divots in his palm. He groaned as he slowly stood up and held out a hand to help Piper up. Piper glared at Duncan's outstretched hand as if he was holding a rotting corpse. She turned her blushing face away and stood up shakily on her own. However, on her way up she tripped over her huge black combat boots and tumbled awkwardly into Duncan's outstretched arm. He grinned down at her bright red face. Piper pushed away from him quickly and took a large step back.

"How long have you even had that thing anyway?" Duncan asked innocently trying to change the subject still with an oversized promiscuous smirk covering his face. Piper sighed, debating whether or not to tell her story so long kept hidden. "C'mon Piper!" Duncan inched closer with his inviting grin. Piper crossed her arms and turned away from him; however after a hesitant sigh, she decided that if she couldn't open up to Duncan, then she couldn't trust anyone.

"You want to know how I got this scar?" Piper sighed as she prepared herself for the whole long story. "I was eight years old. It was my first hunt as a kid. Sure I shot small things likes birds and gophers, but this was big. My dad and I were out in the mountains on a backpacking trip hunting cougars. It was just the two of us. Well, about our third day into that trip, my dad saw the biggest cougar he had ever seen. He said it was almost the size of a small grizzly bear!"

Piper glanced over to see Duncan shudder with anticipation.

"That's not all. My dad said that he counted six claws on this cougar. That is how we knew…"

"How you knew what?" Duncan leaned in, his eyes wide with interest.

"That's how we knew he was the one." Piper's explanation simply made Duncan cock his head in confusion. "That very night, our camp was attacked. We never saw it coming, all we saw was a tremendous paw with six shining claws come slicing through the tent. When my dad went outside with his gun to shoot it, the cougar jumped through the wall of the tent and stole my right eye from me. By the time my dad heard me screaming, the cat was long gone. The only thing it left us was its haunting screeches in the full-moon's light."

"We were so far in the mountains, that dad couldn't get me back to society for almost three days. By the time we got to the emergency room, there was nothing the doctors could do. My eye was history." Piper sighed with annoyance as she recalled the painful memory. "Ever since that trip, my dad never went out hunting again. He blamed himself for leaving me in the tent. So all these years I had to train myself to shoot with my left eye, and I've been on countless hunting trips back to those mountains alone. Finally, when I thought I had trained enough, I returned to the very spot we saw that six clawed cougar and I tracked him for six whole days. Then I finally got my revenge on the stupid thing." Piper proudly held up the glistening finger length yellow claw dangling from her black choker. "This is the sixth claw of that cougar, the one that left this ugly scar on my face. He got what was coming to him."

"Ever since I killed that monster, I've just hunted because I love it, and my woodsman skills have really paid off on this stupid reality show. But you can't tell people that I only have one eye! If you do they will totally use it against me. It's like my only weakness!"

_*Fizzzz confessional*_

"I had no idea Piper had such a crappy past, man." Duncan sighed and sadly cupped his chin in one hand propped up on his knee. "I mean, who'da guessed she has been competing this whole time with only one eye open! And she has been competing really well too! I mean she had to train to shoot with her less dominant eye. Coming from an alleged criminal, I know how tough that is!"

_*Fizzz and we r back*_

"So I guess you won't even be able to look at me now that you know what a hideous monster I am, right?" Piper crossed her arms and jutted out her hip facing away from Duncan, she quickly licked her hand and smoothed her bangs back into place over her scar.

"What? A hideous monster? Because of your scar, are you crazy? Dude, a scar like that is totally awesome, and that story? Pffft that is like the coolest thing I have ever heard." Piper didn't seem to respond to Duncan's reassurance. Duncan made a quick sweep with his eyes over the backs of her legs, then continued with a wicked grin and raised eyebrows. "Besides, I kinda dig it."

"You do?" Piper turned around slowly, her eyes shining with obvious happiness. Suddenly, her eyes got wide and she shook her head. "I mean, why would I even care if you 'dig' it. It's not like I care what you think. I don't care what anyone thinks! Especially you! "The only thing I want you to 'dig' is a hole for me to bury you alive in!" Piper turned around once again and made a loud 'hmmph' noise that completed the obvious snub. Duncan didn't take the hint and took a step forward. Suddenly, Piper reeled around faster than a snake and grabbed Duncan by his collar, pulling him up to her until their noses almost touched. She glared wickedly in his eyes.

"You cannot, and will not tell anyone, right? Stud?" Piper whipped out her small shotgun and waved in front of Duncan's face. "I could make life very hard for you around here….get it? As in, it would be hard _to live._" Duncan shrugged casually and shot her his promiscuous grin.

"I dunno Roadkill, a secret like this is gonna cost you more than a couple bullets." Duncan put up his hands in mock surrender when really he was issuing Piper a challenge to her obvious bluff. Unexpectedly, Piper released Duncan's collar and threw her hands up in the air in complete desperation.

"C'mon Duncan! Please! You can't tell anyone! I thought we were…"

"Thought we were what?" Duncan's eyes clearly showed how much he was enjoying watching her squirm.

"I thought we were…ooooh I don't know, ok! Just don't tell anyone!" Piper blushed and turned away quickly.

"Looks like the cat got your tongue, Pipe! Ha! Never thought I would see that." Duncan leaned back and laughed at her bright red face.

"Duncan, I'm serious! Please!" Piper's voice was coated with genuine desperation and pleading. Duncan looked at her evilly and grinned.

"Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone. But it's gonna cost you something." His quick wink made Piper shiver.

"Urg. What do you want?"

"You gotta kiss me!"

"WHAT? You little punk, I'll give YOU a scar to remember…" Piper rolled up her sleeves with a murderous glint in her blue eye. Duncan interrupted her with a quick flick to the nose.

"Ah-ah-ah! Shouldn't you be a little nicer to your secret keeper, sweetheart? Or maybe I'll just go tell Heather right now that tough old Piper has a giant-" His words were suddenly cut off with Piper forcefully grabbing his face and pressing her lips into his. It only lasted a moment before Piper pulled away, however it seemed to last much longer for Duncan.

"There, you little creep! Now will you keep your big mouth shut?" Piper glared at him while secretly inside she was practically jumping out of her skin.

"Hmmm….I dunno, darling. This secret and your lips are so juicy, I might just come back for seconds."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper narrowed her eye, while Duncan grinned back at her.

"I mean, if I don't take your mug shot and loose this challenge, then you owe me big right?"

"I guess so…"

"Exactly, so in the future, if I ever need anything…"

"Sorry Stud, but I can't exactly give you a get-out-of-jail-free pass." Piper rolled her eyes sarcastically. Duncan chuckled and smiled deviously at her.

"Nah, when we get off this island, the deal will sink. But while we are both here…"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be nice to you, ok?"

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear."

"So it's a deal then?" Piper stuck out her hand and stared him down. Duncan nodded, obviously happy with this turn of events.

"Deal!" He shook her hand strongly, however he still cringed when Piper crunched the small bones in his hand.

_*fizz confessional*_

"To all the chicks out there, I know that I could never justify this. But to all my bro's out there, c'mon! Me getting some dirt on a hot babe like Piper is probably one of the best things that has happened to me so far on this show! I am totally looking forward to using this against her later on." Duncan smiled crudely at the camera. "Maybe I'll even weasel some more lip action out of her when I feel like it." Duncan wiggled his eyebrows and growled flirtatiously like a tiger.

_*Fizzz and we r back*_

"Annnd where have you guys been?" Chris glared over at Piper and Duncan as they walked over to the small group. "The meeting time was ten minutes ago! And did I mention how bad being late is for our ratings?" Duncan opened his mouth to speak but Chris continued talking to the audience. "So, now that all our campers are here, let's see who was successful in their hunt for a mug shot!"

All the other campers provided mug shots, including Piper. The only two that had nothing to show, were Lindsay and Duncan.

"Oh yeah, Piper just wouldn't let me get a shot. She's one tough chick bro." Duncan shot a quick thumbs up at Piper who smiled back and mouthed the word 'thank you.' And so the challenge ended, and Duncan and Piper were closer since that particular episode.


End file.
